Hermione's Summer Holiday
by BlondieTwilightFreak
Summary: Hermione's Summer Holidays start out badly when her and her muggle friend are kidnapped by deatheaters. But who do they find there, and what old secrets are unearthed? Slight AU. After Breaking Dawn and OOTP. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I I had been stolen from my family, and many of my friends... and it had started out as such a lovely summer...

"_Rosie, it feels like I haven't seen you in years!" Rosabelle Evangeline Mason was my best friend in primary school, and we had kept in touch, it was a shame that I only saw her in the school holidays, but we savoured every moment we had together.  
"'Mione, how's your school been?" She knew I went to boarding school, but I didn't want her knowing about magic, so I kept that from her, and made up a name for my school.  
"Oh, you know, the same. Rosabelle, do you think we'll see each other much these holidays?"  
"God, I hope so! Hence why I'm crashing at yours this whole week!" A whole week without practising my magic – bliss! Not that I didn't love magic... I just got a bit stressed with it sometimes...  
"Oh my god! Seriously?"  
"Yes, of course, why else would I have these huge bags with me?" I produced 2 full holdalls from next to the doorway, both contained normal, muggle things, like clothes, music, make-up and DVDs, oh, and of course, some books.  
"Oh, well you'd better come in then!" Wait, my mum does know, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, my mum cleared it with her, but she wanted it to be a surprise for you."_

The first 5 days of that week went so well, and could easily have been described as the best in my life. It all went wrong, however, on Saturday the 31st of July, When Rosabelle and I were on our way back from the cinema... in retrospect, I should have at least taken my wand for protection.

_Rosie and I were walking out of the cinema and it was really late, rose's mum would have picked us up, but she had to work that evening, and besides, Rosabelle only lived about a mile away from the cinema. I could have sworn I saw a familiar face in the bush, but I dismissed it quickly and caught up with Rosie._

"_Great film, huh?"  
"Yeah, Hermione. I loved every second of it."_

_I could have sworn that Rosie was gonna say something else, but obviously she wasn't, so we started walking in silence. A few minutes later, I heard some footsteps, and in front of me, I saw a something that I wasn't prepared to see._

"_Well, what a surprise for you to see me here, Granger." It was a deatheater, wearing a mask.  
"What do you want?"  
"The Dark Lord wants you."  
"Who's the dark lord?"  
"Stay out of it, Rosie."  
"On the contrary, I think you'll find that both you and your muggle friend here are urgently required..."  
"Hermione, I don't like where this conversation is going..."  
"Rosabelle, run, you probably won't get very far, but run, it's worth a shot." I whispered into her ear, and without hesitation she shot off in the opposite direction. _

_Unfortunately, another death eater appeared and grabbed her before she went too far. I received a sharp pain in my head, and blacked out _

And that's how I got into some crazy dude's dungeon, but I was stuck there with someone I would never have wanted to be with if I had a choice.

_I woke up, sat in the corner of a room made of brick, with no windows, a dirt floor, a dirty toilet, a sink covered in broken glass, a pile of blankets on the floor, some plastic tumblers scattered about the floor, and other, extremely random objects scattered about. But what was most obvious to me was Rosabelle lying passed out next to me, and a blonde person sat opposite me. I wanted to know if he or she was alright, so I started up a conversation._

"_Excuse me..." I said, hoping to catch his attention. I did, and he lifted his head, revealing to be someone I didn't expect to see. "Draco? What are you doing here?"  
"It's a long story, mudblood."  
"Draco, why are you here?"  
"I'm not telling a mudblood."  
"Draco."  
"Fine, Granger. Father going to prison made my mother and I rethink things, and too make sure she stays true to the lord, and to convince me to join the deatheaters... well, mudblood, here I am."  
"Oh..." Rosie started to wake up "Oh, no... In front of Rosie, you can't mention anything to do with Hogwarts or magic, she's a muggle."  
"Like that'll make a difference." He scoffed. _

_I scrambled over to Rosabelle, and I gently woke her._

"_Rosie!"  
"'Mione, where are we?" She said as she took a look at our surroundings.  
"If we knew that, we either wouldn't be in this mess, or we would be one step closer to escape, now wouldn't we?" Draco butted in.  
"Hermione, we, and this random boy, have to get out of here."  
"Unfortunately, he isn't just a random boy... Rosabelle Evangeline Mason, meet -"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Draco, don't butt in like that."  
"What is he? An Ex-Boyfriend or something?"  
"No, I have the pleasure of going to school with him..."  
"And I would never date a Mu-" I coughed "A girl with mousy hair."  
"What about a fellow blondie?"  
"No, I have a vey... specific... type."_

_She looked a little disappointed, so she sulked off into the opposite corner, leaving me alone with Draco... great(!_)_

"_Believe it or not, this is a luxury room, mudblood, and if I didn't have to be stuck with you, I wouldn't be."  
"We finally agree on something then."  
"Good, then go back to a muggle school, with your boring muggle friends and parents,"  
"No, Draco. And you really need to see past the prejudice your family has for mudbloods and muggles."  
"Whatever, Granger, I'm not going to listen to you."_

_After that, I went over to Rosabelle, and I explained to her that Draco wasn't exactly the best person to be with, so we had a nice little chat, whilst trying, and failing, to keep our spirits up, before I remembered that Draco was a wizard, so I excused myself, went over to him, and quietly asked,_

"_Draco, do you have your wand?"  
"That's a stupid question, even for a mudblood, Granger, surely you must know that I wouldn't be here if I had it."  
"Oh, sorry. But... I'm just curious, why are we here?"  
"Don't ask me, Granger, but it's just us here, Potter and Weasley aren't here."  
"Like I believe that, you're probably lying to me, anyway."  
"Not today, mudblood."  
"Cut the flirting, Malfoy."_

_I walked away, grabbing a blanket, and sat where I had woken up. I had a feeling I would be stuck there with Rosie and Malfoy for a while, so I decided to sit in the opposite corner to him, and give him the death stare, it was probably his fault that I was here, but I knew that it was no big deal, and expected Dumbledore to apparate in at any second to save us. Then, of course, I realised that he couldn't for two reasons, the first reason was Rosabelle, she was a muggle, and muggles aren't allowed to know about magic, unless of course they have a special little child who is a witch or wizard; the second reason was that the deatheaters had probably done some sort of charm to prevent people apparating or disapparating here, so even if he knew where we were, he couldn't do a thing about it._

_Then Rosabelle got bored, and moved over to Draco, who simply shuffled away from her. That stupid, selfish pureblood and his whole muggle hating family, they always thought they were so much better than everyone else, and they were very wrong. _

_A few minutes later, I heard a voice from outside the dungeon speak the door unlocking charm, alohomora, which I studied vigorously before I joined Hogwarts, so I stood up, and I walked over to Rosabelle, grabbing her hand tightly. Draco moved to in front of us._

_A few seconds later, 3 deatheaters entered, holding their wands, so obviously, Rosabelle asked me, in a hushed voice,_

"_Hermione, why are they pointing sticks at us?"  
I replied, "Look, there's no time to explain now, Rosie, I might tell you later, go along with it for now, though."_

_She nodded, then the deatheaters gestured for us to leave the room, Draco went first, Rosie went second, then I followed on at the end. A deatheater lead us, whilst one went at the back, and one remained at the cell's door. _

_A minute or so later, we arrived in a large, dark hall, basically, it was like an evil version of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and it was far smaller._

_There, we were greeted by someone else I was not expecting to see._

"_Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy and Miss – I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." voldemort said, while looking at all three of us.  
"Rosabelle Evangeline Mason."  
"Tell me, Miss Mason, what is your blood status?" he asked her, I had a feeling I was going to answer that one.  
"She's a muggle, Voldemort." I used his name when I butted in, because it was my firm belief that fear of a name only increased fear of the thing itself, and I wasn't too scared of him.  
"Miss Granger, this conversation was between your friend Rosabelle Evangeline Mason and I, and unless you wish to befall a worse fate upon yourself, then I suggest that in my company you only speak when spoken to. Moreover, you must be incredibly stupid or incredibly foolish, even for a mudblood, because you dare to call me by my name."  
"Voldemort is not your real name, though, so I'm not calling you by your name."  
Voldemort ignored my comment, and continued on to Draco. "Mr Malfoy, why won't you see reason and join me? I have a good spot open which you can easily fill now that your father, and some of my other best death eaters have gone to Azkaban, and I suspect that you could quite easily fill one of those positions."  
"No."  
"Why ever not, Draco?"  
"Because of you. Our family was fine before you came along, and now my family's good reputation is gone, and it's your fault. I will make sure my family never makes that mistake again." I thought he was a liar for saying that.  
"Well, Draco, if you insist, I'll just let you rot with the mudblood and the muggle." He turned to the deatheaters who bought us in. "Take them back."_

_We went out in the same order, and we were quickly back in the cell. Except this time there were three little bowls of watery soup in there. With no spoons. Great (!) _

"_Hermione, what's going on? You told me that you'd tell me what's going on, and it's just.... please, and what are muggles and Mudbloods and Azkaban and Deatheaters?"  
"You are a Muggle, Rosie, but that's probably all I can tell you."  
"'Mione, please tell me."  
"She's a muggle, Mudblood, you can't tell her." Draco butted in  
"I know, Draco, and don't call me a mudblood, just because I'm muggleborn doesn't make you better than me, or her." I said that a little too loud...  
"Okay, seriously freaked out here. Please tell me."  
"I suppose... Well, when we get out of here, Dumbledore will probably erase your memory anyway... You have to promise not to talk about it to any of those guys, though."  
"Fine, whatever, just tell me."  
"Are you sure about this, Granger?"  
"Yes, Malfoy, now shut up."  
"Draco and I go to the same boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when, if ever, we go back to school, we will be in our 6__th__ year there. Dumbledore is the headmaster there, and in our first year we were sorted into four different houses, Draco and I are in different houses. My best friends there are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, We've had a lot of adventures together, mainly because of that ugly guy, Voldemort, who killed his parents, and gave him this horrid magical scar on his forehead. Oh, and they were sort of sticks that the deatheaters, they're Voldemort's followers by the way, had, they're wands, Draco and I both have them, but I left mine at Ron's house, I went to his before I came to yours."  
"Are you joking?"_

Yes, Rosie thought I was joking. Not that I could blame her, when I got my letter for Hogwarts, I thought it was a practical joke. Not that I could blame her. Well, that brings you pretty much up to date. Oh, except for the arrival of four rather odd people...

_We had been there a few hours, and we had not touched the soup. We were all sat in our corners again. Then I heard the all too familiar door opening spell again and I grabbed Rosabelle's hand again, only to find that it wasn't really necessary. There were about 10 deatheaters there, holding four bodies, which looked like petrificus totalus had been cast on them, but I wasn't certain. There appeared to be 3 girls and 1 boy, I didn't really look at them. _

"_The Dark Lord has decided that your luxurious cell is far too big for just the three of you. So, he allowed these four the privilege of sharing a cell with you." One of them said, before the four bodies were dumped in the room, a few of the deatheaters then reversed the spell on the four bodies and closed the door. _

_Rosabelle and I rushed over to the people, whilst Draco just sat back in the corner, as if nothing happened. It was then that we noticed how they all had the same pale skin, and how one of the girls had a slight resemblance to Draco. Then I noticed how much the boy looked like Cedric, but I decided that those were both coincidences. _

_No more than a moment later, the spells on them fully wore off, and they sat upright faster than I would have expected, and as if we weren't there, the blondie said,_

"_Come on, then, let's walk out of here. Nothing stopping us."  
"No, Rosie, if we do that I see bad things happening to everyone else." A pixie 0- like girl replied.  
"Then we will wait." Said the boy, who by now I realised had a more than striking resemblance for Cedric, hence why it just slipped out...  
"Cedric?" Mind, it was barely a whisper, and I wouldn't have thought that anyone could have heard it, but those four did.  
"Who is Cedric?" The Cedric-a-like asked me.  
"A boy that went to my school who looks like you, he died about 2 years ago..."  
"Oh... um... I... you see... uh... well... I'm Edward Anthony Masen Swan Cullen, and you are?"  
"Hermione Jean Granger."  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Rosabelle Evangeline Mason."  
"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen."  
"Mary Alice Brandon Hale Whitlock Cullen, but I go by Alice. Oh, and some of us have a lot of surnames, I have 4. Some of you already know me, duh."  
"I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, but I go by Bella."  
"Oh... are you all siblings or something?" I said, noticing that they all had similar, American accents.  
"Sort of, we're foster siblings, and we're married to each other, for example Edward is married to Bella." Alice replied.  
"Rosie?" I said whilst turning to Rosie.  
"What?" Replied both Rosabelle and Rosalie.  
"Sorry, I was talking to my best friend."  
"This is going to get confusing." Rosabelle said.  
"Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter." I turned to the Cullens and the Hale, and said, "tell me, do you know what a muggle is?"  
"No, we don't." Bella replied.  
"I do... and so does Rose..." Edward said.  
"How do you know?"  
"You did know me before, Hermione, and you were right to call me Cedric. And Draco, I think you might find Rosalie is familiar to you." He said in Cedric's accent. That caught Draco's attention, so he got up, and took a closer look at Rosalie.  
"No, no you can't be. You can't be her. She is dead."  
"Yes, I am cousin, Destaline Trillanax Malfoy, Draco, but it's a complicated affair, I barely remember it myself." She said, in an English Accent.  
"No, My cousin was killed be Avarda Kedavra 2 years ago."  
"That's what Avarda Kedavra does, cousin. It created the impression of death, whilst the sufferer has to endure 3 days of solid pain. We can also bite people to turn them, that's basically what happened with Alice and Bella."  
"Then why did you change your names?"  
"We were also privileged with a second identity, it's complicated, but it's like we're two people at once, but we chose to use those identities. I miss being Cedric, Hermione, but I've moved on, and the best thing for everyone is if I stayed dead."  
"No. It's not. Cho Chang, remember her? She was devastated, Your Father hasn't got over your death, Harry feels far more than a little guilty for your death, and the entirety of Hogwarts took a long time to recover."  
"Cho? Who is Cho, Edward? You never mentioned a Cho." Bella asked.  
"Um... she was my girlfriend back at Hogwarts, honey."  
"Well, if ever Nessie gets word of daddy's ex-girlfriend, I'll tell her all about your time as an English wizard."  
"Bella, Renesmee doesn't need to know anything about my other life. I've moved on, and the easiest thing for everyone else is if they did it too."  
"Who is Nessie, and Renesmee?"  
"Bella and Edward's daughter, a half vampire."  
"Vampire? Is that what you are?" Rosabelle asked.  
"Yes, and before you lot complain, the best vision I get is of when I tell them. Besides, they know mythological creatures exist, obviously."  
"Hermione's thinking about Centaurs and werewolves."  
"Proper ones or our sort?"  
"I think proper ones. Tell me, no, actually just think about these werewolves and other creatures that you know of, and that includes you, Draco, stop thinking about... thank you." He paused a moment. "Pixies, proper werewolves, imps, Hippogriffs, Thestrals and so much more."  
"Sounds about right, Diggory."  
"It's Cullen now."  
"Whatever." He scoffed.  
"Do you still have your wands?" I asked  
"No, we told you, we left those lives behind, and besides, the four of us can escape any time that we wish to."  
"Then why don't you, Destaline?"  
"Because Alice's visions told us that it was best. See, some of us have extra powers, Bella can shield things mentally, Edward reads minds, Nessie projects thoughts and Alice sees the future."  
"Oh..."_

_After that there were a few awkward moments of silence, and the four vampires wrapping us all up tightly in the blankets._

And that brings you, basically, up to date with what has happened to me and my friend, and my enemy.

* * *

Well, this is literally all I have on this story so far, but I''ll update as soon as I've written the next one


	2. Chapter 2

Oka, I don't really own any of J. K. Rowling's or Stephenie Meyer's characters, although I wish I do.  
Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2

A lone deatheater came into our cell, and noticed that we had not eaten our, now cold, soup, and in an all too familiar tone, he said,

"Not eaten your dinner?" It was Snape, I knew he was a deatheater, but Draco was one of his favourite pupils.  
"Professor Snape? Draco's one of your favourite pupils, what on earth are you doing here?"  
"I do as the Dark Lord commands me to, Granger."  
"Can I just interrupt you here?" Rosabelle asked me. I had no objection. "Why does everyone call Hermione either Granger or Mudblood?"  
"Professor Snape does that to everyone, Rosabelle, unless you happen to be in Slytherin or you are not muggle-born."  
"Draco, the dark Lord asked me to tell you that he is willing to give you another chance to join us. Do you accept?"  
"No, professor, I do not accept. I do not accept at all."  
"Have it your way, then."

He then exited the room, but just before he did, I heard a clink on the floor, and a gush of wind. Then Alice came up to me, holding 3 spoons.

"He was trying to block my physic power, Alice, but there's always been something peculiar about him... I've never been able to put my finger on it, though..."  
"You had better eat all that soup up, then, like good little humans..." Alice said, whilst distributing the spoons and bowls of cold soup.  
"Um... Alice... it's far too cold to eat now." Rosabelle said. Then Draco took a look, and replied,  
"Ew, Muggle food, like I'd touch that... why is there muggle food with the deatheaters, that's strange..."  
"Never had tomato soup, eh?"  
"Of course I haven't, no pureblood has even considered it."  
"Well, unless you want to go hungry..."

Then Draco shut up, and tried the soup, and so did Rosabelle and I, it wasn't too bad, really, it would have been better warm, but beggar's can't be choosers. Draco tried to act like he hated it, but I could tell just by looking at him that he liked it.

"Like the soup, Malfoy?"  
"No, Granger, it's beastly."  
"Then why are you eating it?"  
"I'm hungry."

Rosabelle and I finished our soup much quicker than Draco did, and Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Bella simply watched in fascination as we ate. I suppose we had not realised how hungry we really were until then.

Then, the second Draco finished, the bowls, but not the spoons, disappeared into thin air. I suspected that there had been a charm on them, and, I suppose, the spoons still being there proved my theory, in a way. Otherwise, the spoons would have vanished too.

Rosabelle tried going over to Draco again, and this time he didn't move away, he just turned to face the girl who used to be his cousin and had a scowl on his face.

"Hi, Draco. I'm Rosabelle."  
"I know that..."  
"Um... hi..."  
"You already said that..."  
"Oh... right... so what are you up to?"  
"Standing..."  
"Cool..."

Then Draco started to ever so slightly nudge away from her, and Alice zoomed up in front of Rosabelle.

"Hey, Rosie number two! Come over here with me a sec!" she said, as she skipped over to the far corner of the room, where Bella and Rosalie were standing. I had a feeling that Draco, Edward/Cedric and I were not wanted over there, so we stayed clear. Thankfully, they were done only about a minute later, when Rosabelle came back over to Edward/Cedric and I, madly grinning.

Edward then zoomed over to Bella, and they resumed their former position, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, obviously in love. I still felt incredibly sorry for Cho, though. She was as hard hit as Harry...

Then I sat on the floor again, and a few seconds later, I found that Rosalie had joined me.

"Hi..." She said.  
"Hi, Rosalie..."  
"Oh, call me Rose or Rosie, or Destaline or Destie, I don't really mind, besides, everyone else does."  
"No, it's fine, it'd get too confusing, too many Rosies in one room gets confusing... so, why are you over here, Rosalie?"  
"Draco can be a bit mean, can't he? He was just as bad when I went to Hogwarts. We didn't get on too well in life, either. Did you know I wasn't in Slytherin? And uncle Lucius, he really hated my mum, his sister. Lots of family conflicts..."  
"Ouch..."  
"Yeah... and she isn't very highly thought of either, just because she never married, and won't tell a soul who my sister and I's father is. Of course, we knew all along, but that doesn't matter... The deatheaters are pretty horrible, aren't they? This is the second time I was stuck with them... the first time... didn't go too well..."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh, no, I... memories I had forgotten... it's different when you're a vampire... much easier to forget... everything... but my memories of Rosalie aren't any better, but... it's like I actually did them... like I actually am, or was, Rosalie Lillian Hale, or Hale McCarty Cullen... just... Alice thinks Draco will come around one day..."

I felt another rush of wind, and Rosalie was gone. Rosabelle was still beaming away, so I walked over to her, and she was about two feet away.

"Rosabelle, why are you so happy?"  
"Just something Alice told me..."  
"About?"  
"Um... I don't want word getting around about it, but it'll be good."  
"Um, Rosie, unless you haven't noticed, there's only 7 of us in here, and the only people who don't know are Draco and Edward/Cedric. Unless one of them isn't supposed to know..."  
"Duh!"  
"Oh, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you seriously need to not fancy that boy. You'll fall too hard. He'll only be interested in blonde pure blood witches who are in Slytherin. Just being blonde isn't enough for him."  
"How did you know?"  
"There's a million little signs, Rosabelle, believe it or not, this happens to a lot of people at Hogwarts, but normally Slytherins only date each other, so you stand less of a chance than any student from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."  
"Do you think he'd make an exception for me?"  
"Probably not, Rosabelle."  
"Oh... I guess we'll just have to wait and see then..."

Then another thought struck me, hand magic! How could I have been so stupid?

"No, Alice's vision shows many of us dying if we try to escape now. Hermione, Alice thinks it probably won't work anyway. Please." Edward/Cedric said.  
So?  
"So, nothing, we wait here."  
Hey, stop that, mind rapist!  
"I can't help it! Try to block me out by either using Bella or not thinking, or just live with it. I'm sorry, I can't help it!"  
I can't do that!  
"Well, I'll project my shield then... If I stay over by Hermione and only project my power a little bit, that should work fine for now."

Less than a second later, Bella was stood beside me, and I could sort of see a dome surrounding us. Out of curiosity, I asked Bella,

"What's the dome?"  
"My Vampire power, I can shield things mentally." She turned to face me. "Don't worry, just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I'm going to bite. Human Blood isn't our forte, anyway. We drink animal blood."  
"Oh, so you aren't like Dracula?"  
"Oh, God no! We can only die by being ripped apart and burnt, we sparkle, instead of die in the sunlight, some of us have special powers, and we never sleep."  
"That makes sense, it's like with Lupin, our old Defence against the dark arts professor, he's a werewolf, and he lives a pretty normal life, and when he changes on a full moon, he isn't all hairy and dog-like, he doesn't really have control over himself either, but still."  
"We have sort of werewolves back home in Forks, well, they live in La Push, but close enough. They aren't actual werewolves though... they can basically live forever if they phase often enough. They're shape shifters that change into big fluffy dogs whenever they please and they have complete control over themselves as werewolves. They also smell revolting to vampires, but that's a different story..."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before I started to get cold, and then suddenly felt the presence of a blanket on me, and realised one of the vampires, probably Alice, had realised I was getting cold and covered me in blanketty goodness. Wait, that sounds a bit like it could be a quote from Buffy... oh well...

Anyway, I sat down, and tried to get some rest.

I woke up a few hours later, Draco and Rosabelle were both asleep, and all the vampires but Bella were staring at them in fascination. Bella was sat with my head in her lap, fiddling with my hair. It annoyed me a little, but I wouldn't tell her that, and I knew I needed more sleep, so I relaxed myself as much as possible, and made myself sleep.

When I woke up again, Rosabelle was sat next to me, and inside the 'dome'. The vampires were all staring at me, and Draco was pacing about by the door.

"I see you've finally woken up, then." Rosabelle said.  
"Yeah..."

Just then, as if on cue, 3 hunks of bread appeared on the floor, so Draco grabbed his, and Rosalie grabbed myself and Rosabelle's, and handed them to us.

"Thanks Rosalie." Rosabelle and I said together.

We all ate thee bread rather quickly, the soup we had eaten wasn't very filling, and it had been a long time since we had eaten it. The bread wasn't very filling either, but I couldn't complain, at least it was actual food, and more filling than the soup.

A few minutes after we finished, a large group of deatheaters entered our cell, and cast Petrificus Totalus on the vampires, and picked them up, taking them out the cell, whilst we were rounded up and taken to Voldemort's hall again. We also found them there, which meant that Voldemort wanted to see all of us, and I wasn't very sure that it was a good thing. Finite incantartum was cast upon them, and then, rather quickly, they were standing in front of Draco, Rosabelle and me.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy and Mr Diggory, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Voldemort said to Rosalie and Edward/Cedric. I still wasn't sure which name I would call him, obviously...  
"Yes, and I think you'll find we're now Mr Cullen or Mr Masen and Miss Hale or Mrs. McCarty. And I don't think it's been long enough." Edward/Cedric replied.  
"Funny, I remember the both of you being dead last time I saw either of you."  
"Well, I guess you should have read up on the killing curse better, then, as you can see, we aren't technically dead."  
"And who are your little friends?"  
"To you, they'll be Mrs. Cullen Or Ms Masen and Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Whitlock."  
"All married, I see. And I assume that one of you is Cedric Diggory's partner?"  
No reply.  
"I shall take that as a yes then, hm?"  
"Leave them alone, Voldemort." I said, stupidly pushing to the front.  
"Hermione Granger. If you were a pure Blood, or even a half blood you would have more sense than that."  
"Leave her alone." Bella said, pushing me behind her and Edward/Cedric.  
"Are you the Elusive Mrs. Masen then?"  
No reply.  
"I Grow tired of your insolence. Take them back. Don't bother petrifying the dead ones, but keep an eye on them..."

Soon we were back in the cell again, but this time there was no food, we figured that seeing as we had eaten breakfast, we would not be getting any food until later.

Bella soon had me back in the dome, to prevent me from her husband, the mind rapist. But instead of the quiet atmosphere of the previous day, there was soon an argument between Rosalie and Draco.

"You're lying, that can't be true." Said Draco. I hadn't caught the start of the argument.  
"Draco, it is true, I wouldn't lie about that."  
"A Malfoy would never do that."  
"Well, my mother did. And you have to accept that. You have to accept everything I just told you. Even though we didn't always get along, you have to understand that I'd still tell my family the whole truth."  
"No. I refuse to accept that."  
"Draco, you're the first person I've ever told the whole story to. You have to understand that."  
"Well, as soon as I get home, I'll let the whole wizarding world know."  
"Don't do that to my mother, she is a Malfoy, you might make your social standing even worse."  
"You win for now, then."

I decided it wasn't a good idea to talk to either of them for a while, Rosabelle, however, had other ideas.

"Hi, Draco."  
"Rosabelle..."  
"I heard the argument..."  
"Figures..."  
"I just want you to know that whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."  
"Thanks... muggle..."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No"  
"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"  
"No..."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No..."  
"I'll just wait here then."

I hadn't noticed that Rosalie had started to look like she was worried about something.

"Rosie, tell them." Alice said.  
"If you insist, Ali, I think it might be time to tell you about my father."

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading :) I'll update asap, but I don't know when, seeing as I haven't begun the next chapter.

Guess who Draco's cousin's cousin is. I know who it is, obviously :p

Until next time,

Kaisha :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, you know the drill, all recognisable characters belong to their respective owners. Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"My father's name is Rupert Weasley." She said. Rupert Weasley? Ron's Uncle? No, I... it couldn't be true... could it?  
"Is Rupert Weasley Arthur Weasley's Brother?" I asked  
"Yes, he is. He is the father of both me and my sister, Esmeralda, who starts Hogwarts after these summer holidays. He was also responsible for the decision to send her to a muggle primary school, to see how it might affect her upbringing."  
"Whilst we're talking about you, what house were you in?"  
"I was in Ravenclaw, and Esmeralda will be in Gryffindor. I know this because of Alice's vision of the sorting ceremony."  
"Yeah, Granger. That makes her a disgrace to the Malfoy name."  
"No, I'm not." She said whilst gripping Draco by the throat. I had to admire her for that. He deserved it more than that punch I gave him in our third year.  
"So what surname does she use?"  
"I believe Hogwarts have her down as Weasley, because of her father. I think my mother and father might still be together, they aren't married though, unless they've had a secret ceremony..."  
"Why don't you go see them then?"  
"Because it might bring back painful memories for them... and me..."  
"Oh..." I thought it best not to ask her what those memories were.

There was an awkward silence then. And in that instant, I began to wonder what Harry and Ron were doing, if they knew I was even missing, and if they did, what they were doing about it.

Harry POV

I had been having a really great time at Ron's House. I was surprised that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had agreed to me stopping there for the whole holidays. To be honest, they probably just wanted rid of me. Ginny, as per usual, was hiding from me, and Fred and George were working at their Joke shop, so they weren't at the Burrow much, and Percy, Charlie and Bill had all moved out, so compared to other years the Burrow was a little empty and boring. But that didn't matter, Hermione was going to come over the next day, and the summer was always so much more interesting when we were all together.

We went to Ron's uncle Rupert's that day, and his house was nice, but nowhere near as fun as the Burrow. We did find out a few weird things, though.

"Ah, Arthur, Molly, great to see you again!" He said. "Ginny, Ron, my how you've grown... and you must be Harry Potter, who I've heard so much about."  
"Yes, I am, sir." I said.  
"Now, I wonder... you see, it's difficult..."  
"What's difficult, Uncle Rupert?" Ron asked.  
"You see... My second daughter is starting Hogwarts this year, and I don't want her to go knowing nobody..."  
"I didn't know you had a daughter, uncle Rupert, can we meet her?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, but before you do... you need to know something about her mother..."  
"What?"  
"Her mother is Lucius Malfoy's sister, Katrina, his younger sister. We've been together 21 years, and we've had a girl who'd be 20 if she was alive, Esmeralda, and a set of twin girls who are just 1 now."  
"Your oldest daughter is dead?"  
"She died 2 years ago, when she was 18..."  
"Oh, that must have been hard... well, we want to meet Esmeralda, then, we can help her, even if she does end up in Slytherin..." I said. I was probably lying about if she was in Slytherin, I would do my best to help her though...  
"Alright then... KATRINA, ESMERALDA! It's safe to come out now."

Then a small, strawberry blonde girl, and a lanky blonde woman came out from nowhere. Well, they were wizards, that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the fact that a Weasley and a Malfoy were so madly in love that they'd stay together for 21 years, and they didn't marry either.

"Katrina is finally my fiancée. I finally proposed."  
"Yes, he did, after 21 years, you know... you're the first people, other than the children, we've ever told."  
"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.  
"The third of January, you're all invited. I've invited my whole family except the ones in Azkaban..."  
"Like your brother?" I asked.  
"Ah, the famous Harry Potter. What an honour to meet you. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, like my brother would." She showed me her arms "See, no dark mark."  
"so you're one of the nice malfoys?"  
"Yes, and I'm a soon to be Weasley. Hence why Esmeralda is entering Hogwarts as a Weasley already."  
"She seems kind of... quiet..." Ginny said.  
"She's barely spoken since we lost Destaline... we were hoping that it'd change when she goes to Hogwarts, but we just don't know..."

Ginny approached her and started to speak to her.

"Hi, Esmeralda, I'm your cousin Ginny. I'll be going to Hogwarts with you this year."  
She simply looked at me, then put her head down again.  
"This is my brother Ron, and his friend Harry."  
No reply.  
"Oh, and your Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly."  
No reply.  
"Would you like me to give you a nickname, Esmeralda?"  
She nodded.  
"How about... Emmy? Em? Ellie? Alda? Which one do you like?"  
"I like Emmy..." she said, in barely more than a whisper.  
"So, Emmy, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"  
She nodded again.  
"Is there any house you want to be in?"  
"Maybe Ravenclaw... like my sister was... or Gryffindor... maybe Hufflepuff... but not Slytherin."  
"Well, every Weasley before has ended up in Gryffindor before you, so I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in Gryffindor with us."  
"Really? But my sister..."  
"She was an exception to that, then, but still."  
"I like you, Ginny..."

Katrina and Rupert looked at her in astonishment. It seemed that it really was the most she'd spoken in 2 years. She seemed like a really sweet girl.

A while after that, we went back to the burrow, except for Ginny, who had been invited to stay at her uncle Rupert's for the night to see if she could help Esmeralda talk more. I was glad it would really be just me and Ron for a while.

"Thank God she's staying there!"  
"I see you aren't a big fan of your sister, then."  
"Well, she's always all Harry this, Dean that. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was going to marry the both of you."  
"Ron, don't be stupid."

Mrs. Weasley soon interrupted us, to inform us that Fleur and Bill were coming to stay.

"Why are they doing that Mum?"  
"Ron, your brother just proposed to her, and seeing as she will be an official part of the family in a year, Bill informed us that we are obliged to have them here for a few weeks. They will be arriving via the Floo network the day after tomorrow."  
"Fine..."

Just then, Pig arrived with a letter addressed to Ron and I. Ron took the letter from him, and we both took a look at it. It said,

_To Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, _

_I have some grave news to inform you of, and I wish there was a better way for me to explain this, preferably in person. Unfortunately, I am currently far too busy to be able to do it. Anyway, Yesterday afternoon, your friend Hermione Granger and her muggle friend Rosabelle Mason disappeared after a visit to the local cinema, and we suspect that He who must not be named was responsible, unfortunately, we do not have any leads to their whereabouts, and I, myself am thoroughly investigating but I can find no leads. I do not wish to alarm you, though I am afraid that by writing this letter I already have. Please do not attempt to investigate yourselves._

_Yours,_

_Professor __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Hermione's missing!" Ron and I said in canon.  
"Oh no, that's terrible! I'll have to tell Ginny immediately!" she said, grabbing some parchment and a quill.  
"I... I can't believe it..." I said. She was my best friend, and there was nothing I could do.  
"Ok... we have to go looking for her harry..."  
"No, Ron, that's probably exactly what Voldemort wants. And even though Hermione is my best friend, I can't give that... that monster that satisfaction."  
"And so you shouldn't. Ron, you really ought to listen to Harry more."  
"Yeah, I think Mum wants to replace me with you, Harry!"  
"Thanks for giving me that idea, Ron. No, but we should try to be strong for Hermione... couldn't have happened to a nicer girl..."

I could tell Mrs. Weasley was hurt by the letter, and Ron was probably trying to hide his feelings. I found myself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update, sorry its a bit short, but I've been ill. Were you surprised by my decision for who i made be Destaline/Rosalie's dad? Oh, and I cant find any of my Harry potter books at the moment, so I'm really sorry if I get this wrong. Okay, until next time :)

Kaisha :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, you know the drill, all recognisable characters belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry POV

Before I had realised it, it was the day that Fleur arrived and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were not looking forward to it, but all four of us were a little depressed because of... Hermione... not that it was her fault, of course.

When Fleur arrived, she was really pleased to see me, and she remembered how I had saved her sister from the lake just over a year before.

"'Arry! 'ow glad I was to 'ear you were 'ere!"  
"Yeah, great to see you too, Fleur."  
"I 'ave not forgotten you saved my little sister. 'Ow are your little friends?"  
"Um... Ron's great... but... um... Hermione's... she's missing..."  
"Oh! 'Ow awful! Molly and bill 'ave not told me. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, we'll be fine, Fleur..."  
"Oh, 'ello Ron." Ron Blushed.  
"You... remember me?"  
"'ow could I forget when you asked me to ze Yule Ball?"  
"Oh... right that..."  
"Bill will be coming and going, 'e still is needed at Gringotts. I am not working for a few weeks."  
"So, I take it you will be helping with the housework, then?"  
"Um.."  
"Don't worry, everyone does." I whispered to her.  
"Alright zen."

Bill didn't arrive until the next day, as he was needed at Gringotts. Ginny and I, however, had gone on a spontaneous walk, because neither of us had a real desire to be around the house.

"So, Harry, are you glad that phlegm's here?"  
"Who's Phlegm?"  
"Fleur."  
"Oh. Right, she's nice... but I can't stop thinking about..."  
"Hermione? Me too... it's just not the same without her... I hate being the only girl here."  
"I just hope she's alright... wherever she is..."

Then, suddenly, I saw a lady appear next to us, in the shade.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, I noted that she was an American.  
"Um... yes, who are you?"  
"My name is Esme, and I need your help."  
"Um... I'd... love to help you, but I have a big problem which... my best friend's missing..."  
"You don't understand, so are four of my eight children." I looked at her... she didn't look old enough to have eight children.  
"My son, Edward, spoke of you fondly. I thought it best to get your help."  
"We don't know any Americans called Edward, do we harry?" Ginny said.  
"You knew him before I did, then."  
"Well, I'm sorry, Esme, I really want to help you, but I don't think I can,"  
"Maybe you'd like to see a photo of me and my family, then?" she said, pulling a folded photo out of her pocket and handing it to Ginny, who opened it and showed it to me.  
"But that's impossible..." I gasped. "one of these is dead..."  
"No, I think it's a little more than that..."  
"That's Edward, with his wife Bella." She pointed to the boy I recognised as Cedric, who was hugging a brown haired girl with one arm, and a smaller teenager with his same hair in the other. The brown haired lady had her other arm on a tanned boy who was holding the hand of the girl with Cedric's hair.  
"No, that's Cedric, I saw him die..."  
"Doesn't that look like..." Ginny said, pointing to a girl who had a slight resemblance to Draco.  
"Yeah... freaky."  
"Anyway, Edward, Bella and my other daughters, Alice and Rose went missing on a visit to this country, and as Rosalie and Edward both used to be wizards, I knew who to look for."  
"Two?"  
"They were both 'killed' by Avarda Kedavra... it's a complicated curse. It doesn't actually cause death... well it does, but you come back as a... something else... 3 days later."  
"Does that mean... my parents are alive?"  
"Lily and James Potter were destroyed by... people a few years ago when they tried to contact you. I'm sorry, honey."

I didn't cry about that, I had gone on my whole life with my parents dead, and it didn't make any difference to me.

"now, Harry, we need to get inside the house where you are staying. I believe we have some things to discuss." She said, whilst putting on a headscarf, gloves, sunglasses and putting up herumbrella. This confused me, because it was a nice sunny day, why did she need an umbrella?

* * *

Ok, I churned this out pretty quickly. Short though. Hope you enjoyed it :) Hope I didn't make any major mistakes. Till next time :)

Kaisha :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Esme POV

I had to feel sorry for these wizards. Their poor friend, and how was I going to get this Harry guy to help me? Excuse me for not knowing about the Wizarding realm, but it would have been so much easier if I had been able to bring Rose or Edward with me, they were wizards in life, right?

I arrived at the wizard's house and texted my location to Jasper, Nessie and Jacob, they were in England too, and would be at this Burrow to help explain things. They were waiting in a car a few miles away, and I didn't need my son, granddaughter and grandson-in-law being exposed to any dangers. I knew that they would arrive in a few minutes, so I simply told them,

"Wait. I promise you, I will explain you everything, I just need to wait for a couple of minutes."

They didn't seem too pleased, but they respected my wishes and waited for Nessie, Jasper and Jacob. They arrived quickly, and, to my surprise, I found Jacob in wolf form, Nessie Riding on his back, and Jasper running alongside.

"Jacob, Jasper. What have I told you, we can't risk exposure! Now, phase back, Jake."  
"Yes, Esme. Whatever you say." He said after changing back.  
"Ooh! Topless and muscles!" The ginger girl said, I believed she was called Ginny.  
"Stay away from him, Jake's my man!" Renesmee said.  
"Ginny, you do have a boyfriend, you know." Harry said.  
"Well, um... I'd be willing to forfeit every other boy in the world ever for him."  
"Well, Jacob's my man!"  
"You look about... 14? I'm older."  
"Yes, you are. And I'm surprised I loo as old as I do. Guess my age!"  
"She's 4." Jasper said. He was right.  
"Hey, uncle Jaz, you ruined my fun!"  
"Four? She's four years old?" Harry asked.  
"I think it's time for introductions and explanations." I said.

Ginny and Harry got the message, and found us all places to sit.  
"Ginny, Harry, these are 3 members of my family. My son, Jasper Hale or Whitlock or Cullen or...; my granddaughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen or Masen Swan or Black, and my grandson in law Jacob black or Cullen or... anyway, other than my other son, Emmett and my husband Carlisle, this is all that remains of my family. The rest have been... taken... by your... shall I say, immortal enemy?"  
"Voldemort. I'm sorry, Mrs..."  
"Esme, please, just Esme."  
"Esme, I just... have trouble believing that Renesmee is four and that she's your granddaughter..."  
"No, Harry, dear, that's quite alright, in your predicament I would be too. I am a vampire. My sons and daughters are all married to each other and are also married. Renesmee's parents are my children Edward and Bella, she gave birth to Renesmee when she was still human, making my one and only grandchild half human, Renesmee grows at an extraordinary rate, you see, and she will stop aging in three years time, and Jacob is a, basically a werewolf. As long as he phases into a wolf often he will not age. I know this must be a lot to take in, and ordinarily I would not tell you, but I really need you to find them."  
"Renesmee has really familiar hair..." Harry said.  
"It's cedric's hair, Harry." Ginny said.  
"My dad, Edward, told me about you harry. He told me about how brave you were, and how you did all you could to save him..."  
"What? I... he was... him... wasn't he..." Harry said, slumping, feeling down. Jasper knew that if this happened he would have to send a happy emotion wave out to him, and I think he must have, because a little colour returned to him.  
"Thank you, Jasper. Now, you must be wondering why we vampires are here... Well, there are a few reasons, really, one of them, you know... the other is Renesmee. Dumbledore informed us that we needn't wait until she is eleven, because... well, but she will have Dumbledore charm her, so she will look the right age... what I'm asking, is would you take care of her?" I blurted out all in one go...  
"Um... I... sorry..." Harry said, making a quick exit.  
"Yeah... um, we'd love to... it's just... Cedric and Hermione and... oh no, Esmeralda's coming... Are you four staying?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course we'd love to, but Jasper and I need to get back to Forks... but if there is room, I suppose Jake and Nessie could stop?" I asked.  
"Please, I'd love to, Grandma Esme."  
"I suppose so... I'll put a third bed in my room then. But one thing, you'll need to have that charm done soon. If you really do need to get going though, I'll be happy to send Dumbledore an owl for you."  
"Oh, yes, that would help me greatly, if anything else needs explaining, I'm sure Jake or Nessie would be Happy to clue you in. Come Jasper," I said, leaving my grandchild in a foreign country. I was getting on the next plane home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

I was so excited to finally go to school, even aged four, I felt like I knew everything I would ever probably need to know, yet I had the thirst for an education, especially one which should be mine by descent, I only wished that Jake could come with me.

As soon as my Grandma Esme left, Ginny wrote a letter, and sent it off with a white owl to Dumbledore. She told me that this was the wizard equivalent of sending a letter, that, she also told me, she learnt from her friend Harry.

I sat quietly, seeing the most wizarding objects I had ever seen before in my life in a single room.

Later that evening, Dumbledore arrived. He cast a spell on me, and gave me a potion to drink, I didn't pay much attention to either, really. Then he told Ginny to go find harry, as he urgently needed him. While Ginny found Harry, Dumbledore informed me that I had an account in Gringotts bank, and entrusted me with the key to give to Mrs. Weasley, luckily, I knew what Gringotts was, as my father and aunt, having been both a wizard and a witch respectively, had told me a few tales of their lives. Auntie Rosie, she always looked upon her life with a rather sad tinge, because she had left a little sister, a mother and a father behind when she died, although she never got around to telling me how. My dad, however, spoke freely of his death, and how the great Harry Potter had done all he could to save him, and help him during the tournament.

Harry arrived back almost an hour later, with some blood spotted on him, and went straight back up to his room, but not before noticing I now had the appearance of an eleven year old.

"Ok, Nessie, my cousin, Emmy, will be arriving in the morning, so you can't let her know how Jacob is your boyfriend, or your real age. She will be in your year in Hogwarts, and I don't want her involved. Oh, she's also a little shy, she's barely spoken in two years, so go gentle on her?"

I nodded. I understood that I would not be able to be with Jacob in public until I was done with Hogwarts, probably, but at least I got to go to Hogwarts, and I would have to survive on food, instead of blood. I wouldn't like it, but it would have to be done.

"Well, I think it's best that you go to bed now, Renesmee..."

"Ok... oh, and by the way, I think Jake's hungry."

I then went up to my bedroom, which was also Ginny's bedroom, and settled down for a long, rejuvenating sleep.

By the time I woke up, Ginny had already gotten up. I put my dressing gown on, and made my way to the dining room, where I found that the rest of the people staying at the Weasley household were eating. I found out that there was Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, their children, Harry potter, their friend, some French girl called Fleur, and Jacob and I staying there, soon to be joined by another Weasley who would be in my year, Emmy, after breakfast.

"'Ello, you must be zat girl Ginny 'as been telling me about. I'm Fleur Delacour, Bill's fiancée." Fleur said.

She seemed kind of nice. I just smiled back.

"I'm Bill Weasley." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Renesmee Carlie Masen-Swan, or swan Masen Cullen, or Cullen or Cullen-Swan. I normally go by Cullen-Swan, but, anyway, you can call me Nessie. Oh, and this is my friend, Jake." I said, giving a generic introduction. Everyone just smiled at us.

I had to admit, for human food, it was pretty good, but not quite as good as the human food I sometimes had back home in Forks, it was good enough, though. Breakfast was over before we knew it, and literally, the second the last person finished, which was by the way, Jake, in the fireplace appeared a strawberry blonde girl, with more than a slight resemblance to Auntie Rosie. I shook it off for a minute, and went off to say hello.

"Hi! I'm Nessie!" I said.

"Esmeralda Weasley... or Malfoy..." she whispered.

"Malfoy?" I asked... that was Rosie's old surname...

She nodded meekly.

"Was your sister called Destaline?"

Again, she nodded meekly.

"She's my Auntie Rosie." I said, showing her a picture from my jeans' back pocket.

Esmeralda gasped, then fainted. I don't think I made the right decision...


End file.
